


oh, sugar

by sweetchems



Series: the fluffy af college au [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frankie is home alone and absolutely bored without Gee. So he decides to do something nice for him.





	oh, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, enjoy this adorable fluffy garbage my guys. it's part of a lil au of mine where gee n frank are dating and in college (and they live together in a little apartment it's all very sweet), and they have a wholesome nonsexual little n caregiver dynamic for unwinding and relaxing and all that. basically I'm a fluffy motherfucker rn and I wanted some fluffy self indulgent junk.
> 
> as for how the boys look in this, i was imagining them as like lateish revenge era, so blackish brown long hair a la those interview segments in lotms for gee (p much revenge g tho), and long ish kinda floppy flippy all black sorta swoopy hair for frankie. I'm just horrible about not describing characters so yeaaa they're super era vague that's just how I visualize The Boys bcus honestly both of them actually looked p cute in late revenge era and not like trashy emo messes.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is not ddlg/ddlb!!! I don't jive with that shiz personally I don't even use the word "daddy" a single time. none for me no thank you just good wholesome non sexual fluffs here. I may write smut for the college au at some point but there will be no little!frank and no caregiver!gerard in said smut thank u and good night this warning applies to all my little/regression themed fics. I don't like when that stuff is sexual so I do not write it.

Frank is _bored_. Gerard went to one of his classes for the day (some Art History lecture or something), so he's alone. Alone and little and bored for the next two hours. He's gonna be waiting till dinnertime! So far he's spent the fifteen minutes he knows it takes Gerard to walk to campus laying on the floor, stuffie in his arms and paci in his mouth. He'd just obsessively text Gerard, but big him knows phones aren't allowed to be turned on in lectures, so he wouldn't get answers.

 

He sighs into his paci. There's nothing to do at all! He tries to come up with something to do. He doesn't have enough stuffies to play with (he loves his puppy, but he wants at least one more), he doesn't wanna color, the apartment doesn't have a bath, so he can't have a bubble bath like the internet suggests.

 

_This sucks, this sucks_ \- He suddenly sits up, struck with an idea. _Gee likes pancakes lots and lotses, and he's gonna be home in time for dinnertime! I'm gonna make Gee pancakes for dinner! This is gonna be the bestest ever!_ He hops to his feet, carrying his puppy stuffie as he trots into the apartment's tiny kitchen.

 

After searching around for a few minutes (and at some point abandoning his paci on the counter), he finds Gee's messily scrawled on index card, the barely legible writing being a recipe for pancakes. He knew there was one! Gee makes pancakes way too much for there to not be a physical copy of his recipe. He squints and scrunches up his face as he tries to read his boyfriend's messy handwriting, before setting off through the kitchen to find ingredients.

 

Frank has to climb up on the unfairly high counter to reach a few things. If he were big, he'd just use a chair to reach up there, being that he's a bit of a germaphobe and doesn't really jive with the idea of standing on the countertop, but in littlespace, all he can focus on is that the sugar and flour are in a cabinet and he can only get ‘em by kneeling on the counter.

 

He gathers everything together, and tries, really tries to mix it all together like Gerard's messily written recipe instructs him to. Pancake batter isn't supposed to be that liquidy, is it? Maybe it is, he can't remember…. He screws up his face in concentration as he stirs, yelping a little when the batter decides to basically jump out of the bowl, splattering on his hand and his sweater (well, Gerard's sweater that he's borrowing-) and a little on his cheek.

 

He finds himself a bit nervous when he has to fire up the stove burner. It's not gonna burn you, you're fine, the still big part of him assures as he clicks the dial to high heat, watching as the flames lick at the underside of the pan. It doesn't say what in the instructions, but he remembers there's something Gee puts in the pan so the pancakes don't stick when he tries to flip ‘em. Like… butter or something…. Somethin’ in a bottle or a can…. What is it…. Oh. Cooking spray, that's it. He goes hunting through the cabinets till he finds the shiny metal spray can of baking spray, which he then proceeds to spray liberally at the pan on the stovetop. He tries to avoid the burner, though, because spraying weird stuff at fire is probably a bad idea.

 

Once he can wave his hand over the pan and feel heat coming off it (he's seen Gee do something like that before), he thinks the pan is hot enough to pour a few big spoonfuls of batter into. He squeaks when some of it spatters onto him, nearly jumping back and nearly falling off where he's knelt on the counter. Batter splattering aside, this is going good! Gee's gonna be so proud of him for being a big boy and making dinner!

 

Gerard gets home from class to his boyfriend, clearly in littlespace, knelt on their kitchen counter by the stove, face and clothes messy with flour and sugar and pancake batter and everything, with a couple plates full of pancakes and a mostly empty mixing bowl of batter with a spoon in it on the counter beside him. There's a pan with burnt batter in it on the still lit stove burner, and Frankie looks very, very proud of himself.

 

“I made dinner, Gee!” He says in the happiest little voice, beaming angelically. Gerard sighs, an affectionate, not in the slightest bit annoyed sigh.

 

“Oh, sugar.” He just shakes his head, smiling.


End file.
